


Snuggle

by Greenfrogger



Series: Best Friends Collection [2]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after Blake and Gwen leave Adam and Behati's home and the two of them are snuggling in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> You need to read Adam first. Here's is the link - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5590381

Behati shut (and locked) the door once Gwen and Blake left. She went into the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink and the carton of ice cream back in the freezer.

With the kitchen being somewhat cleaned up, she proceeded to go back upstairs to snuggle with Adam.

“Hmmm” Adam murmured when she wrapped herself behind him.

“Love you,” she whispered in his ear while she snaked her hand around him. Adam held on to it, tight.

“Love you, too. Still so tired.”

“I know. Have you taken a pain pill lately?”

“I hate taking those things.”

“I know but it’s not fun to wake up in pain.”

Adam takes a pain pill.

“I’m sorry I cried for Blake today instead of you.”

“Don’t be; I’m used to it.”

“No, it’s not right. You’re my favorite person in the world; I shouldn’t be crying to Blake every time my anxiety kicks into high gear.”

“Adam, listen to me. It’s okay. Blake gives you a sense of security that I can’t provide for you. What ever it is when you have those moments I’m glad Blake can provide the sense of peacefulness that you need.”

“And this is why you’re the greatest person in the world. Your so understanding…..,”Adam mumbled and fell back to sleep without finishing his thought.

Behati laughed quietly at what had happened. “Just know Adam that all I want for you is for you to find your inner peace. It may take a while for you to find it, but you have an army to help you get it.” With that Behati wrapped herself around her man and let her body drift away to sleep.


End file.
